


Break Up

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pointless, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at what happened after Molly dumped Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> for ladymorans on tumblr!

Sebastian was scanning the newspaper when the front door slammed. He sighed and kept his eyes focussed on the sports section. Though he was one of the few people (hell, maybe the only one) who could calm Jim down when he was in one of his moods, he often found it better to just stay out of it. If you can lull a viper, it doesn't mean you should make a habit out of it.

He could hear Jim throw his coat down in the foyer. Definitely in a pissy mood when he did that. Sebastian tensed, hoping that it wouldn't come, but sure enough-

**_thwump_ **

"Shit." He whispered, straightening himself up, trying to look nonchalant. When Jim was furious, he would always smack the hyena statue from its perch at the head of the hallway. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Jim stomped into the parlor and flopped into his favorite chair across from Sebastian, looking disgruntled and pouty. Well... this was a good sign. If something truly went awry, Jim would have gone to his study, or downstairs to the shooting range.

He sat the paper aside and got to his feet. He went to the small bar and fixed Jim a double scotch. Jim took it gratefully and nearly finished it off in one great swallow. Sebastian sat down across from him and said nothing. Jim polished of the glass and tossed it behind him. The glass was fairly thick (He had learned really quick that keeping breakable items around the house was fruitless) so instead of shattering, it merely bounced off of the wall with a sharp crack and fell to the floor. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Bad day?"

Jim snorted derisively but said nothing. They both sat in silence. Sebastian could hear the maid placing the hyena back on its perch. Right when he was considering leaving, Jim sighed.

"She dumped me."

The words didn't quite process. "She what?"

"Molly Hooper fucking  _dumped_  me, Seb.  _Me_."

Sebastian could feel his face flushing. He put his hand up to his mouth. Jim shot him a dirty look.

"You don't understand. I had to watch Glee with her. Hours and hours of singing idiots."

Sebastian thought back to the night he had to pass Jims' room to grab a book from the library and had heard those "singing idiots" quite clearly through the door. Molly sure wasn't there to force him  _that_  time. Sebastian coughed, still hiding his mouth.

Jim groaned. "And that damned cat, Seb. I just wanted to kick the little bastard." Jim shook his head unbelievingly. "After all I had to put up with, she just," He made a sweeping motion with his hand.

Sebastian could feel his eyes watering. Jim crossed his arms, too distracted to notice. "I don't care. I don't need her anyway."

At that, Sebastian couldn't contain himself any longer. He let out a choked laugh, his whole body shaking with the effort of trying to stop.

Jim tried to glare at him, but instead of being intimidating, he looked like an angry puppy. Sebastian laughed harder.

"Shut up!" Jim pouted. "You're such an asshole, Seb."

Sebastian wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I just... It's funny."

Jim huffed. "It would be funny if it wasn't me in the situation."

They sat in silence again, Sebastian now under control. Jim looked at him, almost shyly.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Want me to get you some Ben and Jerry's while I'm at it?"

Jim narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. "Oh, that's funny. That's  _really_  funny."


End file.
